Dare Show Spooktacular
by ZoologyKaM
Summary: D is for DARE! Truth or Dare with the cast of DP! Leave a question or Dare for your favorite character and watch them take on the challenge! This whole story depends on your reviews! Talk to the characters see what they think! Get Goofy! Get CRaZY! Don't be Nice! Includes the entire DP Cast! Let's have some fun!
1. Introduction

_**A/N: **[Updated] This story is being rewritten in a new style due to complains from idiots that can't accept 'Script format' as a true form of fan fiction. You can leave a review if you don't like the new format or preferred the old one and I'll try and fight for a rule change with the website._

_Please be aware of updated rules and leave a review if you enjoy it._

* * *

**Introduction**

A girl with white-blonde hair walks out onto the stage, wearing a white T-shirt with the Danny Phantom logo and green ghostly flames lining the bottom of the shirt, a pair of slim black capris, and an epic looking fedora on her head.

She turns to the audience, "Welcome! One and all! Phantom fans and Fenton fans alike! Today is a very special day that marks the beginning of our ULTIMATE SPOOKTACULAR DARE SHOW!" The girl bows dramatically, "My name is Kam and I'll be hosting this show! I bet you all are wondering why you're here.

Sam Manson crosses her arms looking annoyed, "I certainly am…"

Mayor of Amity Park, and residential billionair, Vlad Masters stands nearby looking equally irritated, "As am I."

Kam hits Sam and Vlad with a rubber mallet, announcing loudly, "I am the Rubber Mallet ghost! And I command you to be silent! Besides you signed a contract so you have to be here."

Sam scowls and looks away, "For now…" She leans over to Vlad and asks, "You looking for loopholes?" Vlad leans back in to Sam and informs her that his lawyers are already working on it.

Tucker Foley looks up from his PDA. "So what is the point of this anyway?"

Kam smiles and snatches Tucker's Geek Tech away. "I'm so Glad you asked!" she says. "This is a show for all the DP fans out there! Where they can play Truth or Dare with the Cast of Danny Phantom! I saw it done a few times for another show, so I thought it might be fun here.. plus I need to have something to do when I have writers block on my other stories.

Jack Fenton ignored the last sentences and searches the air with his eyes, yelling, "Danny Phantom!? That guy! Is he here? I'LL CATCH THAT GHOST YOU JUST WATCH!"

Danny Fenton walks up and whispers to Kam, "Uhh… Will dares for me be separate from one's for Danny Phantom or should I expect my parents to know by the end of this show?"

Kam whispers back, "Well since this show is pretending that Phantom Planet never happened I'm sure we can work something out that will fool your parents." Danny nods and walks back over to Sam and Tucker.

Kam turns back to the audience. "OKAY HERE WE GO! The rules are simple, albeit a little more complicated since the plot of this fic can't revolve around Reviews." Kam sighs in annoyance wondering what kind of idiot decided that **COLABORATION** meant that it's not a fanfic. "Well anyway, Dares will be accepted through PM and may or may not be used. Every now and then there will be a chapter that is all my own doing so there will be no proof that I've worked with anyone." Kam taps the mic to her head and thinks for a moment. "If you are a guest user who can't PM then you can leave a review with the knowledge that it will likely be deleted right after I see it. Once again it May or May Not be used."

"Also, please try to be creative. In other words try to avoid daring two people to make out unless it will be really really really funny and awkward."

She steps to the side and presses a button on the floor. A large box moves up from the floor. The box is full of all the ghost characters seen on the show. "You can also leave your truth/dare for ANYONE and they will have to do it because they all signed a contract."

A favorite annoying blue ghost in overalls floats over to the host, "I AM THE BOX GHOST! You cannot contain me by the outlined documentation on your one dimensional slip of paper!" Kam stares at him for a moment then pulls out the Fenton Thermos and sucks the Box Ghost inside.

As she caps the thermos she explains, "For ghost that disobey they will be crammed into the Fenton Thermos along with Klemper for the remainder of the show, only to be released if they have a dare. For those of you at home that don't remember Klemper, he's the ghost that always asks for people to be his friend." Kam wipes away a fake tear, "Poor guy… so misunderstood."

Klemper flies up to Kam, "Will you be my friend!?"

"NEVER! MUAHAHA!" She then sucks Klemper into Fenton Thermos and listens to the Box Ghost cry out in fear. "OKAY! Let's get this Party Started!"


	2. Episode 1: a Fan of Danielle

_**A/N: **[Updated] This story is being rewritten in a new style due to complaints from idiots that can't accept 'Script format' as a true form of fan fiction. You can leave a review if you don't like the new format or preferred the old one and I'll try and fight for a rule change with the website._

_Please be aware of updated rules and leave a review if you enjoy it._

* * *

**Episode 1**

Lights turn on to reveal the entire cast of DP standing on stage chatting with one another. A massive SCREAM AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH from the host makes them all turn to stare. Danny nearly goes ghost out of pure reflex but manages to stop himself when he gets a strange look from his parents.

Kam smiles evilly, "I feel so bad for you guys, but I am so very proud to announce that the first episode is going to be really fun! The request came from someone who is fan of Danielle."

Danielle stands next to the host in her human form, looking excited. "A fan of mine! That's so cool!"

Kam reads over the paper as she responds, "I wouldn't be so happy if I were you Dani."

"Why not?"

Kam holds back her laughter, "You'll see soon enough. FIRST DARE IS FOR SAM AND PAULINA! FRONT AND CENTER LADIES!"

Paulina says, "Oh you are so not saying I have to do something with her…"  
Sam says, "You are not saying I have to do something with her…" The two girls glare at one another when they noticed they spoke in unison.

Kam cautiously steps in the middle. "Now now ladies… I can't say Sam is going to like this but Paulina you have nothing to worry about."

Again in unison, Sam and Paulina say, "Seriously?" then return to glaring at each other.

Kam looks nervous about stepping in the middle, "Well anyway… SAM!"

"Fine… What?"

"You must be Paulina's slave for the next three chapters. You must cater to her every whim on the boundary of being something life threatening, social life does not apply."

Sam's eyes bulge and she looks horrified. "WHAT!? YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!? Why would I ever do anything for this stuck-up little…?"

Paulina interrupts, "From now on you must call me Princess." Sam stares at her, mouth agape as Paulina smiles happily. "Hey! This IS fun. So I can command her to do whatever I want as long as she doesn't die?"

Kam nods, "Yup that's the deal. Oh and Sam can't do anything against you."

Paulina looks thrilled. "And I'm completely okay with that." She grabs Sam by the back of the shirt and drags her off stage. "I think I could use a mani-pedi right about now."

Danielle and Danny laugh as Sam is dragged away. "This show is pretty funny, don'tcha think so Cuz?" Danielle says.

Kam looks at the two of them and smirks, "Not so fast you two. For this next one poor little Dani will never be able to show her living face in public again!"

Danielle just puts her hands on her sides, looking confident. "Bring it on," she says. "I can take on anything."

Kam snickers, "Wanna bet? Danielle must wear a pink dress and a diaper, and she must act like Danny is her dad."

"WHAT!?" Danielle looks devastated then glares angrily at Danny who is on the floor laughing his head off.

Kam looks over the paper in front of her, "The original dare says for 6 chapters but for the sake of my sanity we'll cut it down to 3 so the torture will end the same time as Sam's. Sorry Dani's fan."

Jazz walks over and pulls Danielle into a protective hug, "I object to this! Putting that kind of stress on the mind of a child can have serious consequences to their mental development."

Kam raises an eyebrow at her, "Jazz you have your own dare to worry about. You are required to flunk This…" she pulls out a stack of papers taller than Dani, "…test. Even if you know the answers you must get them wrong. Mr. Lancer will grade them when you're done."

Jazz stares at the massive stack. "Well since the test is just for the show, I guess it's not a big deal."

Danny puts arm on top of the newly pinkified Dani. "This is hilarious," he laughs.

Danielle glares at him, "Yeah really funny…"

Danny scrunches up his face and makes obnoxious baby-talk to Dani, "Awww now is dat any way to speak to your dada?"

Kam walks over and whispers something in Danielle's ear. She gets an evil smirk across her face, causing Danny to shy away. Danielle takes a deep breath and yells, "WAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! DADDY! I'M HUNGRY! I WANT FOOD! WAAAAAAAAAHHHH!"

"What The!?" Danny desperately tries to get Danielle to stop yelling while nervously glancing over at his parents who are glaring at him for making a girl cry. "Okay okay!" He says giving in. "What do you want to eat?"

Danielle smiles happily, "I want a steak dinner!"

"What?! That's way too much money…"

Danielle's eyes begin to water. "Oh I get it… daddy doesn't love me…" She gets ready to start crying loudly again.

Danny's hands go to his head in a panic, "Waaht! No! Okay fine! Wait here!" he tells her then runs off stage while Dani stands looking very pleased with herself.

Over to the side, Jazz holds up the last piece of paper. "I'm done… That was harder than I thought… purposely failing it, I mean."

Kam is about to say something, but just then Sam comes running out across the stage yelling. The Goth girl makes it about halfway across before a lasso comes out and ropes her around the waist dragging her back. "NOOO! SOMEONE KILL ME PLEASE!"

Kam watches Sam get dragged away before pressing a buzzer. Mr. Lancer walks on stage. "Okay Mr. Lancer please grade Jazz's test."

~5 Minutes Later~

"DIARY OF A WHIMPY KID!" Mr. Lancer exclaims in surprise. "These are the worst test scores Casper High has ever seen!"

Kam nods impressed. "Well done Jazz. Didn't know you had it in you. Hey Mr. Lancer what should be done to someone with such a complete lack of basic school knowledge?"

Mr. Lancer thinks about it for a moment, "Well I would recommend that the student responsible be sent back to preschool in order to redo their entire educational experience."

Jazz's eyes open wide in shock and panic. "WHAT!?"

Kam happily throws her paper into the air, "You heard him Jazz! Back to preschool you go!"

Jazz frantically yells at the host, "BUT YOU SAID ALL I HAD TO DO WAS FAIL IT!"

Kam shrugs, "Yeah but I never said there wouldn't be consequences for failing, now did I?" Jazz falls to the floor crying as Mr. Lancer drags her off stage back to preschool. The host just watches the chaos for a moment. "Well that's…"

She's cut off when a giant meat monster runs across the stage with Danny Phantom flying after it.

"GET BACK HERE! GIMME THAT STEAK!" he yells. Danny blasts at the meat with his ghost ray. Meat juice goes flying everywhere, including all over Paulina who just reentered the stage.

Paulina looks down at her soggy clothing, "Ugh! Gross! Oh Dweeb girl! I need new cloths from the drycleaner. Go fetch them for me."

Sam glares at Danny, then storms off the stage grumbling under her breath.

Kam looks at the meat-covered stage and the frustrated cast members, and nods. "Well done Fan of Danielle. That was really evil. I'm impressed." She turns and bows to the audience. "Well that's all the time we have today! Let's keep the madness going! Refer to the intro if you need rules on how to submit a dare."

"This is really fun. Can't wait for more, SO BRING IT ON!"


	3. Episode 2: Not very Light

**Episode 2 – Darkness**

(The host walks out watching the continued chaos from the previous episode and nods approvingly.)

Kam: _-looks over at Sam who is fanning Paulina with a large palm branch-_ Sam you get a break!

Sam: _-smiles and throws the branch to the ground, then raises her arms triumphantly-_ FINALLY! _–she leaves a dust cloud behind as she attempts to run away but is stopped when the host grabs the back of her shirt-_

Kam: _-prevents Sam from running-_ Okay! I need… Sam, Maddie, Paulina, Jazz, Valerie, Star, Vid from Master's Blasters, Ember, Kitty, Dora, Pandora, Spectra and Lydia all to follow me to the next room. Desiree, Lunch Lady and Danielle all luck out. Desiree because you've got no legs, Lunch Lady cause you're not wanted, and Dani because you're too young for us to legally give out that kind of information.

Sam: _-looks up from her position of still being dragged behind the host-_ Exactly what kind of information are we talking about?

Kam: You'll see…. _–looks around-_ Hey where's Jazz? Oh right still in preschool…

(Camera's cut over to a room with tiny tables where Jazz Fenton is seen sitting in a chair so tiny that her knees are pulled up to her chest just to fit at the table. A nearby toddler struggles to put a round peg into a square hole. Jazz's eye twitches and she looks like she's about to lose it.)

(Cameras switch back to the main stage where all the women of DP are standing (or floating) near the host)

Kam: Oh well I guess we can leave her there for a little bit longer. Sorry Darkness I'll let you know next chapter about Jazz's color.

Ember: _-floating nearby the host-_ Her color? Color of what?

Kam: _-pulls out her rubber mallet again-_ Shush now and follow me_. –Walks off stage with all the ladies following her-_

~10 minutes later~

(The host and all the ladies walk back onto the stage. The men on the other side of the stage look fearful as they see the angry faces of the women.)

Kam: Okay! Sorry Darkness none of them are willing to say it themselves but I have a list. For those of you that didn't read the reviews, Darkness asked what color of underwear all the ladies wear.

Sam….Black with adorable little skulls on them  
Maddie…. A red lacey pair -Danny flinches wishing he never heard that while his father looks thrilled-  
Paulina… Lacey hot pink  
Jazz… We'll find out later  
Valerie…. Boy shorts, white…? Seriously?  
Star….Lacy sky blue  
Vid from Master's Blasters …. Boy shorts… again?  
Ember…. Lacey Ecto-green  
Kitty…. A nice Ecto-green thong  
Dora… Chastity belt  
Pandora…. Loin cloth  
Spectra… Lacey Hot pink  
Lydia…. The same black she's always wearing on the show.

Kam: Oh and Ann from my first Danny Phantom fan fiction wears a white lacey pair. Check out my fic 'The First Ghost' to see more of Ann Apparition, creator of the Ghost Zone. _–Checks paper for next dare-_ Alrighty, Sam you're back to being a slave.

Sam: No Please NOO! _-glances over at Paulina who gets an evil look on her face-_

Danielle: _-talking to the host-_ Hey can me and my 'Dad' go see a movie?

Kam: Sorry Danielle. Danny has a dare to do. _–Danielle huffs and walks away-_

Danny: Oh great… Now what?

Kam: Don't worry Danny. You get the better end of the deal this time. But first you might want to go off stage. We need to figure out where the Ghost Boy is.

Danny: Oh uhh… right… _-runs away and flies back a moment later as Danny Phantom. He floats next to the host wondering what's about to happen-_

Kam: Hey Valerie come'ere. _–Valerie walks over still looking upset with the host. Kam just ignores the glare-_ Valarie must say she worships the ground that Danny Phantom walks on.

Valerie: _-smirks- _Fine by me. I worship the ground Danny Phantom walks on. _–she folds her arms and looks like she really doesn't care what she just said-_

Kam and Danny: _-Stare at Valerie surprised she went with it so easily-_

Valerie: _-shrugs-_ It's a good thing he doesn't walk, huh? That means I don't have to mean what I said.

Kam: _-looks down at paper then looks at the air beneath where Phantom is floating- _Ah… Loop hole. Well played. Paulina and Tucker! _–they walk over. Kam turns to the cameras-_ Unfortunately I can only control their lack of a divorce while the show is ongoing and not after..

Tucker: Whoa wait… Divorce?

Kam: Yeah. You two are getting married.

Paulina: What!?  
Danny: What!?  
Sam: FREEDOM!  
Tucker: AWESOME!

(It takes a while but a whole wedding hall is set up. Paulina is led down the aisle by her freakishly large father who glares angrily at Tucker. Tucker looks terrified. The cast of DP sits in the chairs. Jack Fenton wipes a tear from his eye commenting that it's so beautiful. Maddie and all the other parents look at the wedding awkwardly. Danny sits slouching in his chair looking less than happy for his friend. Sam see's Danny's reaction and doesn't look thrilled about it.)

Kam: By the power vested in me by the duly appointed #1 website of the Fan Fiction Universe, I now pronounce you Husband and Wife. You may kiss the bride.

Tucker: Yes! _–leans in and puckers his lips-_

_-Kam notices that Danny is missing and watches as a box of frogs floats up to Tucker and is dumped down his pants. Tucker runs away screaming. Dash is seen in the corner flinching in the memory of what having 12 frogs in his pants was like-_

Danny Phantom: _-turns visible in front of Paulina-_

Paulina: _-smiles happily-_ Thanks for saving me. Since the nerd ran off how about I give you a kiss instead? _–a huge smile crosses Danny's face and he leans in to kiss her-_

Kam: INTERFERENCE! ILLEGAL USE OF POWERS! _–pulls out the Fenton Thermos and sucks Danny inside of it then smiles at the rest of the cast. The ghosts look terrified-_ Since he's such an important character I'll let him out next round but until then he can stay in there with Klemper and the Box Ghost as punishment.  
_-turns and smiles to the audience- _Okay that's all the dares for today. Keep those reviews coming!

* * *

_[Update]: From now on Dares are limited to 1 multi-chapter dare per person, with a length no longer than 3 chapters (the first chapter when dare is given, plus 2 others). Thank you for your support. Sorry for the new rule_


	4. Episode 3: Ghost's Middle Name

**Episode 3: James Phantom**

Kam: Quick announcement. Due to the influx of multi-chapter dares, the sanity department has decided we have to add a new rule. Multi-chapter Dares are now limited to 1 per person as of now (meaning everyone who gives a dare after Kira Sema). Also the dares are limited to 3 chapters. And with that, let's get this show started!

Danny: _-walks over looking exhausted with Danielle sitting on his shoulders pounding on his head- _Does that mean that this thing is over?

Sam_: -looks over from where she stands giving Paulina a massage- _Oh please say it is!

Kam: Sorry guys. That new rule applies to every dare after Kira Sema, who's dares will be 2 chapters from now. _–Danny and Sam look devastated-_ But just to be nice I'll give Danny a break by saying Jazz and you're mom are now your slaves for the next 3 chapters. _–Danny smiles and pulls his 'cousin' off his head and dumps her in his mom's arms, then runs away-_

Sam: What about me?

Kam: Oh right. _–hands Sam a box- _Mr. and Mrs. Manson picked this out special for you and the dare requires you to wear it, hand over the black spray paint before you go. Oh and we'll have a nice steak dinner prepared for you when you get back.

Sam: _-looks completely disgusted but then her expression changes to complete depression as she gives up any attempt to argue and takes the box and walks off stage-_

Danny: _-standing next to Tucker-_ Wow poor Sam… The fans just are not nice to her.  
Tucker: I would feel bad for her if it weren't for the fact we can use this as blackmail to get that picture from the gorilla episode back. _–both of them smile-_

Kam: Okay. While we wait for Sam to change, Ember here's a tutu. You're going to perform a ballet for us. Oh and can someone go grab Jazz? She's supposed to be here to be Danny's slave.

Ember: _-stares at the pink fluff, her eye twitches as she takes it. She hands her guitar to the host then flies off to change-_

_-Dash comes on stage in a security guard jacket, dragging Jazz by the back of her shirt. He drops her next to Danny, smacks Danny in the back of the head, then walks back over to Quan and his other friends.-_

Danny: _-stares at Jazz who is on the floor in the fetal position sucking her thumb-_ Uhh… Jazz…? _–he looks up at the host, unsure what to do-_

Kam: _-shrugs-_ Just leave her. She should be fine by next chapter.

Maddie: _-walks over giving Dani a piggyback ride-_ Is this really necessary? I mean is Jazz going to be okay?

Kam: _-shrugs again-_ The dare said for you guys to act like babies while being slaves anyway so I'm sure it's fine if she's the same mental level as a baby anyway.

Maddie: So wait… do I have to act like a baby also?

Kam: Technically yes.

Maddie and Dani: _-exchange an evil look and both get down on their hands and knees and crawl toward Danny making 'baby noises'-_

Danny: Oh you've got to be kidding me. Hey! Let go! _–he gets dragged to the ground as his mom and 'cousin' hug and climb all over him-_

Sam: So when do I get to take this off? _–stands there in a sleeveless long pink-and-yellow-flower-print dress with three ruffles running diagonally down the front, the skirt is like a princess poof that has intricate lace lining the bottom, and a large pink bow sits on the top of her head. She glares at Tucker when he snaps a picture-_ I have plenty of other pictures besides the hugging one and I'll post them all over the school if you don't burn that film roll.

Tucker: _-stares at her for a moment before handing over the camera to her-_

Kam: Okay Sam last thing is to go eat that steak over there. Oh and you can take the dress off after you finish the whole steak. Tucker if you wouldn't mind?

Tucker: _-pulls out the chair for Sam and pushes it in when she sits. He hands over her fork and knife and puts down a bottle of A1 Steak Sauce next to her plate-_ Bon Apatite.  
_–He moves over to stand next to Paulina and drapes his arm around her shoulder. Paulina pinches his hand, causing him to yelp and relocate his arm-_

Sam: _-slowly slices the first piece, takes a bite and shivers-_ I think I'm going to be sick… _-continues eating while looking like she's trying to not vomit-_

_-Attention of the whole Cast is drawn to the center of the stage as Ember Mclain leaps out onto the stage performing a perfect Grand jeté. She lands on her right foot and straightens her ankle to stand on the tips of her toes with her left leg extended behind her. Holding her legs like that she dips her hand down to touch the ground then straightens up. She then puts both feet flat on the ground in 1__st__ position bending her knees to a plié. She straightens her knees and Pirouette's across the stage-_

_-Everyone stands in shock-_

Ember: _-executes a triple rotation pirouette in which she perfectly brings her left foot to her right knee between each spin. Once finished she holds a graceful pose. When she sees the shocked stares she simply shrugs-_ Back when I was alive my parents wanted me to get into ballet. Not my style but that doesn't mean I can't.

Kam: _-forces herself out of the cloud of shock that still holds the room-_ Uhh… cool… Sam how's that steak going? _–turns back to the table to see the plate empty and the chair toppled over-_ Uhh… anyone see where Sam went?

Paulina: The Goth girl ran to the bathroom. She still owes me a massage.

Valerie: You really gonna want one from her if she's in there throwing up? _–a disgusted look crosses Paulina's face. Sam walks out of the bathroom a moment later holding her stomach-_

Sam: Never again… _-she falls down and passes out on the floor-_

Kam: _-looks around-_ I'll admit it. I am impressed. Danny Phantom fans are so much more evil and creative than Invader Zim fans. Well done to everyone. _–most of the cast glares angrily at her- _  
Well that's all the time we have for today. Can't wait to see how we destroy the sanity of our characters next chapter. Keep up the good reviews!


	5. Episode 4: Kingly RedPurple

**Episode 4: Royalfuschia**

(The room is dark until a spotlight shines down on the stage. The light falls on the host who is dramatically kneeling on the ground looking like a bad soap opera scene)

Kam: Oh the agony. That a brilliant writer such as myself should have made such a mistake… To make amends, I am left with only one resort. -wipes away a non-existent tear-

Sam: Uhh… What are you talking about?

Kam: -looks around at the cast who are all standing(or floating) in a circle around her staring at her dramatic performance. She gets up and dusts herself off then promptly turns around and pants(pulls her jeans down) Jazz-

Jazz: - stands in shock, her face turning red because everyone has a clear view of her underpants which are white with a picture of a bear on the front. She shoves the host away and pulls her pants up- What the heck was that!?

Kam: A previous darer wanted to know everyone's underwear and I forgot to tell him yours cause you were mentally unstable. –Jazz tries to argue but the host ignores her and turns to the cameras- Well guys today is going to be a fun one! –the DP cast moan audibly- Shush… Our Dares for today come from Royalfushia if you didn't get that from the title!  
Oh and before I forget to mention it. Danielle go put your normal clothes back on and Sam you're no longer a slave of Paulina. –both of the girls look ecstatic. Dani runs off to change and Sam throws the drink she was holding, all over Paulina's head-

Sam: Ha! Take that! I hope I never have to deal with you again!

Kam: The first dare is for Sam and Paulina!

Sam: -stands in shock before falling to the floor to cry-

Kam: Relax Sam. This time Paulina is your slave for 3 chapters.

Sam: This pleases me.  
Paulina: I am not touching anything that has your goth sweat on it.  
Sam: WE DON'T SWEAT! WE SIMMER!

Kam: Yeah okay you ladies have fun with that. –looks back at the paper as Dani walks back onto stage in her normal street clothing- Good timing Danielle.

Danielle: Okay can you please call me Dani instead?

Kam: No cause that would be confusing. There's already a Danny and from now on I'll call you Mime instead.

Danielle: -looks confused- Why Mime?

Kam: Because from now till we let Danny and Vlad out you're not allowed to talk. –slaps a strip of duct tape over Dani's mouth-

Vlad: -looks up from the spot where he and his lawyer are still going over the contract- Let myself and Daniel out of where?

Kam: Well see there's a lot of fans in the DP universe that like to see you two all lovey-dovey –Danny and Vlad look at each other both seeming creeped out- The Dare asks that I stick you two in an elevator for 3 chapters but I decided to change it to sticking you guys in a room for the rest of the episode with a horde of crazy Vlad&Danny fan girls. –pulls a lever and a trapdoor opens up between the two of them.

Danny and Vlad: -quickly transform to avoid falling in. They float over the hole with sounds of snarling and growling emanating from the darkness-

Kam: Oh Right. –Tosses the Ghost Gauntlets down into the hole. About five seconds later, two arms, wearing the gauntlets, shoot up and grab Danny and Vlad by the legs and drag them, yelling, down into the dark abyss-

-the rest of the cast flinches as they hear the excited screams of a mob of insane fangirls, mixed with the yells from the two boys-

Kam: -looks over to Tucker who is leaning close to Paulina as she continues to refuse to listen to Sam's orders- We'll let those guys out after we finish this last dare. Tucker! You get another one!

Tucker: -looks unsure whether to be nervous or excited-

Kam: Hey lunch lady!

Lunch Lady: -floats over- Yes dearie?

Kam: We need your entire meat supply! STAT!

Lunch Lady: Would you like some broccoli with that?

Kam: Uhh… no?

Lunch Lady: -eyes flash and thunder rolls in the background as she yells angrily- TOO BAD THEN! KIDS WHO DON'T EAT A BALANCED DIET DO NOT GET MY MEAT SUPPLY! –chases Kam across the stage-

Kam: -cartoonish tears stream out her eyes as she runs away- Heeeyyyy! You're not supposed to attack the host! –Lunch Lady turns into her giant meat monster form and continues to chase Kam who is still screaming- Yo Dani! A little help!?

Danielle: -folds her arms glaring angrily at the host with the duct tape still on her mouth-

Kam: Pft Fine! OVEREXAGURATEDCARTOONVIOLENCEGIANTMALLETATTACK GO! –slams a giant rubber mallet down on the lunch lady before sucking her inside the Fenton Thermos- Phew.. that was close… Okay anyway… Tucker you can have this whole meat supply.

Tucker: Sweet!

Kam: After you've finished it we'll let Danny and Vlad free. –listens to the shrieks coming out of the hole-

Sam: -looks pissed- Why does he get all the easy dares?

Tucker: -stands next to a grill, cooking a steak- Face it Sam. Everyone loves the beret.

Kam: … I do love his beret…

Sam: -growls angrily and storms off-

Kam: So… Tucker… How fast do you think you can eat all this? –looks around at the giant pile that covers half the stage-

~2 hours later~

Tucker: -burps loudly. The entire meat pile is gone.-

Kam: Impressive. Okay time to let the boys out. Danielle you can take that off once we've heard their first-hand accounts of what happened down there. –presses a button and a giant bucket of ectoplasm is dumped down the whole. The excited screams turn to ones of terror and annoyance at ruined clothing. Danny and Vlad burst full speed from the floor at an angle and crash into the wall on the far side of the stage-  
So guys how was it?

Danny: -wraps his arms around himself shaking- I will never be able to sleep again…

Vlad: -looks annoyed- I don't really think I'm THAT creepy… Am I? –looks around when no one responds-

Kam: -nervously scratches head- Nooo… Vladdy… you're not creepy… it's not like giving a teenage girl a weaponized suit for the sole purpose of stalking and taking pictures of a 15 year old boy is THAT weird… -coughs awkwardly-

Dani: -walks up and tugs on the host's shirt-

Kam: -looks down to see Dani still has the duct tape on- Not going to take it off? –receives an angry glare from the girl- Okay okay! Calm down... –reaches out to pull off the tape- I was just… just… -yanks on the tape but it won't come off- … Huh… that's weird…

Jack: -walks on stage- Hey has anyone seen that new Ecto Tape I made? That stuff is powerful enough to hold even the strongest of ghosts together for weeks!

Kam: -looks down at the roll of tape she used on Dani's mouth and sees the word 'Fenton' on it- Uh oh… -quickly hides the roll behind her back- Well guys that's all the time we have for today! Join us next time! -hurries away to hide the evidence-

* * *

**_A/N:_**_ Hey guys I have to make some changes in my style of writing if I don't want this story deleted. Also apparently from now on, dare requests should be sent to me through a PM if possible. I like working on this story and I'm sure none of you would like it if it got removed. _

_I'm really sorry that the site workers are having issues with me. I'll try and fix them from now on._


	6. Show Changes

**Notice of Changes -Not a real episode**

Sorry to everyone but some guy is riding up my ass about this story being interactive when that's exactly how it is supposed to be. Doesn't change that's it's a fiction. This new entry will be posted for 2 days so that everyone that commented as a guest can see it. After that I'll be deleting this story.

I don't appreciate anyone taking away my creative liberties. Just because someone requested it doesn't mean that I didn't put a lot of effort into writing and adding to the request. I don't think it is fair for it to be banned but I would rather avoid another infraction than fight the issue.

**[Update]** This story has been partially re-written. There are some changes to the original rules; these changes are listed here incase they weren't clear during chapter 1.

1. Any dares from guest users may be left as reviews but will be deleted shortly after I see them and write them down. Please leave reviews on like/dislike of the story **separate** from dare reviews.  
2. Any dares from logged-in users must be sent through PM. If they are left on the reviews I will be forced to ignore them.  
3. I'll be changing the style of writing so unfortunately that may make it longer with annoying "He said/She said" additives to it.

Leave a review or PM if you think this is a good idea. Any Dares made before I changed this may still be used.

Thanks for your support!

**[Update 2] **I'm working on re-writing old chapters as well as writing new ones. Due to the change in writing style the chapters may take longer to come out. Follow the rules above if you wish to leave a dare.


	7. Episode 5 - Sira Kema

**_A/N: _**_Been removed from the deletion list for now. Here's the new chapter written in the new style with new words. If you don't like it I do apologize. I liked the Script format also. Leave a review on what you think of the writing. Leave reviews on if you like or dislike the story SEPERATE FROM any dares you wish to leave._

* * *

**Episode 5**

The lights for the show turn on and the cameras show the cast of DP standing around in a circle. In the center of the throng stands Kam and Danielle. Half of the crowd has their arms wrapped around the host's waist while the other half does the same for the young halfa girl.

"Okay.." Kam said looking down at Danielle who had tears leaking from the coner of her eyes. "One more time! READY AND PULL!" Everyone in the crowd heaved at once. A sickening ripping sound echoed through the room followed by a scream. The cameras zoomed in on Danielle with a red stripe crossing her mouth. Her hands went to her face covering the painful areas.

Kam wiped some sweat from her brow, "phew.. Glad that's done. And that means we can start the next dare courtesy of a Sira Kama ! The first one is for Danielle!"

The young girl moaned, "Can't you even let me rest for a moment… it kind of hurts to talk…"

"NOPE! Sorry Girl-formerly-known-as-Mime! You're dare is to name a song you really hate…"

"Set Fire to the Rain by Adelle… can I go get some lotion now…" Danielle turns to walk away but is stopped when her shirt is grabbed by the annoying host.

Kam smirks as she looks down at the girl, "You didn't let me finish. Your dare is to name a song you really hate AND sing it in front of everyone." Kam flips a switch and 20 more cameras move up out of the floor. Each new camera has a sticker of a flag of a country on it. "The singing will be broadcast all over the world," she explained.

Danielle just stood in shock. "You're joking right? I have to sing when my mouth hurts this badly?"

Sam walked up next to Danielle and glowered at the host. "Give the kid a break. It is your fault after all. Or should we check over the clause in the contract that pertains to personal injury?"

"…" Kam stared between them for a moment thinking. "DANNY FENTON! DARE FOR YOU!" Sam folded her arms and smirked; Danielle looked up at her gratefully. To the two of them Kam said, "She still has to do it but we can save it to the end. DANIEL FENTON WHERE ARE YOU!?"

The cast looked around and found him standing on the opposite side of the stage.

"Dude… What are you doing over there?" Tucker asked peeking out around the crowd.

Danny jumped slightly, "Nothing! … Certainly not avoiding Vlad.. that's for sure." He relaxed, back to being his normal self and walked across the stage to the host. "You said you had a dare for me?"

Kam nodded, "Yes. You must…" she leaned in close and whispered something in his ear. Danny jumped again but this time in a more nervous/embarrassed way.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." He told her. Kam just raised an eyebrow and elbowed him playfully. She turned around. "Hey Sam can you come here for a second? Danny has something to tell you." Sam looked confused but she came over. "Okay Danny, go for it. No stalling." After saying this Kam pulled out her own personal camera. "Gotta get a picture of this! My favorite pairing!"

"Uhh Danny… What is she talking about?" Sam asked her friend.

Danny stood looking really nervous. He swallowed hard then blurted out as fast as he could, "SAM I REALLY LIKE YOU WANT TO BE MY GIRLFRIEND!?" and then quickly leaned in and kissed her, at which time the host and a million other fan girls snapped their much desired photos. Sam on the other hand just stood in shock. At first she looked happy but then her eyes darkened.

"You just did that because of a dare didn't you…?"

"Uh…" Danny failed to respond. _(__**A/N: I still hate not being able to use script)**_

Sam slapped him then walked to the other side of the stage where she, Kitty, Ember and all the other women of DP discussed how much of jerks men were.

"Okay well now it's Vlad's turn!" Kam yelled out.

"Oh butter biscuits! Now what am I being forced to do?"

"You must tell Jack Fenton how much you admire him and his ability to fight ghosts, and say that you accept that Maddie chose him and not you. Of course we had Jack removed from the room so he doesn't know that you're being forced to say this."

"But I don't have to mean it?"

"Even if you don't mean it, Jack and Maddie will still think that you do. Oh and…" Kam tosses something to Danny. "Danny gets that also." Danny looks down to see that the item is a tape recorder.

Danny looks smug, "This pleases me." Vlad doesn't look happy.

Kam yells, "OKAY BRING IN THE AMAZING COUPLE IN THE JUMPSUITS!"

Jack Fenton runs onto the stage and tackles Vlad. "HEY Hey V-man! They told me you had something you wanted to tell me?" He leans in close, "It's not about a ghost is it?"

Vlad gets angry, "GET OFF ME YOU GIANT.." and is silenced by a glare from the host. "…giant… orange jump-suited fashion trend…" he says barely forcing the words out. Jack smiles.

"Aw Vladdy if you wanted a jumpsuit so much why didn't you just say so!?" Jack pulls an extra orange jumpsuit out from behind his back. "Here I have a spare!"

Vlad pushes the orange monstrosity away, "I'm not wearing that!"

Kam and Danny stand next to each other looking suspicious. "I don't know," Kam says, "think we should make him wear it?"

Vlad raises an eyebrow, "And how do you plan to force me, fool?" The pair's only response is Kam passing Danny the Fenton Thermos; Danny takes it and he gives Vlad his signature glowing-green-eyed glare. Vlad swears, "Oh cheese whiz…"

Vlad comes out a few minutes later wearing a far too large orange jumpsuit. Jack looks so happy.

"Hey Uncle Vlad…?" the host says trying to contain her laughter. "Don't you have something to say to him?"

"Oh Fine already! Jack…" Vlad hesitated. "I think… I mean.. I really admire you and you're a… a amazingly stupi…endous ghost hunter." Jack and Maddie both looked surprised at his words.

Kam elbowed Vlad, "And?"

"And I accept –for the moment –that Maddie chose Jack instead of myself. Are you happy now?" he snarled at the cameras.

"I'll answer that for the dare-giver: Yes, Very." Vlad glared at the cameras then turned and stomped off, the excess fabric from the jumpsuit dragging on the floor behind him.

Kam turns to the cameras and frowns, "Well that's all the dares for today because I'm trying to avoid a lawsuit." Sam and Danielle stand behind her, Vlad's lawyer was standing next to them holding a section of the contract. The two girls looked confident enough to conquer the world (or the fan fiction one anyway). The host swallowed hard and forced a smile to the cameras. "Just one last note," she said, "Danielle did say 'Set Fire to the Rain by Adelle' was her least favorite. So I'm guessing if anyone sees her and wants revenge for her dodging a bullet they could theoretically play it very loudly as she flies by."

"Yeah and they would get their music player destroyed in the process." Danielle said while her finger glowed with ecto-energy.

"That's all for today! Remember to look at the first chapter for rules on dares! See you all next time!"


	8. Episode 6: Forgotten Guest 1

Episode 6

Kam runs out on stage and slides across the ground on her knees strumming epically on Ember's Guitar. The cast on stage with her put their hands over their ears, closing their eyes trying to drown out the noise. Ember flies towards her angrily reaching for the instrument. Kam somehow magically dodges and floats up above the crowd still wailing on the guitar.

"Hey!" Ember yells turning around to Skulker. "A little help here?"

"Sure. Why not." Skulker reaches into a cage floating next to him and pulls out a ghost squid. He throws the squid at Kam.

Kam pauses when she notices a high pitched shriek that was not coming from the poorly played guitar. Turning around she sees the giant eyeball of the monstrous squid. "AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" She drops the guitar, which Skulker catches, and runs. Halfway across the stage she trips and falls flat on her face. Just as the squid is about to smash one of its enormous tentacles down on her Danny Phantom flies in and sucks the ghost squid into the Fenton Thermos. He lands next to the host and helps her up. Sam stands with her arms folded looking disappointed.

"Did you have to save her?"

"Come on Sam. I couldn't just leave her…" Danny gives her an apologetic look.

"Yeah Sam!" Kam jumps up and throws her arms around Danny. Sam blushes with obvious rage and jealousy. The host laughs and jumps down. Looking over she sees Skulker about to hand the guitar back to Ember. Just before it reaches Ember's hands, Kam jumps in the middle and blows a referee whistle. "First Dare is for Skulker! And I apologize to those who made the dares today because I forgot to write your names down." Skulker stands looking annoyed, waiting to hear his dare. "Ghost Zone's greatest hunter and boyfriend of Rocker Ember Mclain must smash Ember's guitar into tinty pieces and then vaporize the pieces."

Skulker's eyes go wide. So do Ember's.

"Do it and you will find out just how close a ghost can get to the end of his afterlife." Ember's voice hissed venom. Skulker stared at her paralyzed.

Kam grabbed the Thermos from Danny. "If you don't do it, you go into the thermos with Klemper and Box Ghost."

"And the ghost squid." Danny added.

"And the ghost squid." Kam confirmed.

Skulker's eyes moved from one angry female to the other. "Is there a third option?"

"No." Kam twisted her grip to loosen the lid of the thermos.

Skulker took one last look at Ember's face. Her eyes were narrowed, staring daggers into him. Her hair flamed large and threatening. Skulker frowned, "Sorry…" and smashed the guitar into the ground. He slammed the body of the guitar into the ground 4 times until the neck broke, then he jumped up and down on the broken instrument. Finally when it was in pieces so tiny it couldn't be fixed, he pulled out his rocket launcher and vaporized it. It and the ground below it.

For a short second, Skulker smiled at the raw destruction, then a voice called out from behind him.

"YOU!"

"Oh crud…" Skulker flew off full speed across the stage. He turned intangible to attempt to escape the building.

"I don't think so!" Kam yelled then pressed a button and Skulker crashed into the ghost shield that had layered itself over the walls and ceiling of the room.

"Oh double crud… Ahh... No! I…" Ember grabbed his shirt.

Attention Audience: Due to the graphic nature of the damage inflicted  
on a character of this show, and due to our K+ rating on this site, The Spooktacular  
Dare Show is not allowed to relay the moments where Skulker saw the end of  
his afterlife. Sorry for the disappointment.  
Have a nice day.

Skulker lay in a broken heap while his true form of a small ghostly blob yelled out from the depths of the Fenton Thermos which was repeatedly shaken up and down in the hands of Ember.

"Okay… I'm official terrified…" Tucker's eye twitched.

"Yeah me too…" Kam peaked through her hands to see if the carnage was over. "Okay… well that's all for today… So this is me, signing off and wondering if it was really safe for me to take this job. GOODNIGHT!"


	9. Episode 7: Chapter of Love!

**Episode 7 – Fruityloophating Loveness**

"Hey guys!" Kam steps out on the stage holding a very beat up version of the Fenton Thermos. "Today is an episode of Love! We'll be proving the legitimacy of a marriage! Giving one lucky guy his chance to propose! And setting up two geniuses on a date!"

Tucker stands on the side by Danny and Sam. "I bet I know who will do the proposing." He snickers and elbows Danny in the arm lightly. Danny looks suddenly nervous. Sam never heard his comment because of being busy directing a dark glare of hatred at the host.

"Let's get on with this shall we!" Kam turns back to the DP cast. "First up are Vlad and Maddie! Dare given by unfortunate person who had their name erased while I was sorting out all my story issues!" Vlad looks absolutely ecstatic, while Maddie looks petrified.

"Oh Maddie!" Vlad says, "How I've hoped for this day to come!" He starts to get down on one knee before Kam slides up next to him and addresses Maddie.

"Over the past two years, Vlad has attacked you and your husband, imprisoned your son in a box that zaps him if he tries to escape, hired a ghost to steal from your base, tricked you in order to steal one of your inventions," with each word Maddie's face fills more and more with rage. After 2 whole minutes Kam finishes her list and Vlad is left on his knees with no idea what to do.

"WHY YOU SLEEZY CHEESE FOR BRAINS!"

"Oh! One thing we forgot. Fruitloophater wanted me to show this to Jack." Maddie pauses to stare at Kam who pulls Jack over. Kam shows Jack a picture. "This is a shrine that Vlad built to the love of his life who he wants to steal away from his most hated rival." Jack stares at the picture confused.

"I would hardly call him a rival…" Vlad barely manages to utter that comment before Maddie sees the picture also. She yells out in fury, strikes a few martial arts poses then gives Vlad a swift kick between the legs. Vlad crumples to the ground.

"Jack!" Maddie leaps into her husband's arms and kisses him. Jack doesn't seem to get it but he happily carries his wife to the side of the stage where they continue to makeout, much to Danny and Jazz's horror.

"Oh grose!" Danny covers his eyes and turns away.

"Don't sweat it dude. It's your turn next." Tucker jumps behind Danny and Sam and begins pushing them to the front of the stage. The host holds up a hand to stop him.

"Sorry Tucker. I just need Sam for this one." Tucker looks confused but shrugs and walks over to Paulina who is still technically married to him. She slaps him in the face when he tries to hug her.

Sam walks to the host, "What now…?"

Kam holds up the beat up thermos at arm's length pointing it away from herself. She opens the lid and a malicious blue-black light shines out. Evil laughter is heard as Dark Dan flies out of the thermos!

"Free at last!" and he remained free for all of 2 seconds when the host slipped a collar around his neck. Dark Dan looks down at the contraption, "What the heck is this?" He gives the host an obfuscated look.

"Welcome Dark Dan!" Kam says. "You're currently on the set of my Dare Show Spooktacular. To make a long story short, we have a dare for you, and if you don't do it then you have to spend the rest of eternity in this shiny new Fenton Thermos with everybody's favorite ghost, Klemper!" Kam smiles happily. Dark Dan looks horrified.

"Not that obnoxious little brat!"

"Yup!" Kam waves for him to come closer. Dark Dan floats down so Kam can whisper in his ear.

"I have to What!?" His face goes as red as his green skin will possibly allow.

"You heard what I said. Now hop too it!" Kam holds up the Klemper thermos, smirking. Dan awkwardly floats over to Sam.

"Umm… " Dan begins, then he notices Sam's terrified face. He looks back to the host for some help but she just waves him on. Turning back to Sam, Dark Dan rubs the back of his neck, a nervous tick that Sam has often noticed in Danny. "Sam.. I ah… well… back when I was human… or even when I was half ghost… before you umm… you know… died… I actually really liked you." Sam raises an eyebrow confused. "This dare might be the only reason I'd actually say it to you… but it doesn't mean that's not how I really feel." Sam's now shocked but not in a bad way. Dark Dan fumbles over his words as he continues, "So I guess my question is… Would you umm… maybe… I dunno… marry.."

Before Dark Dan can finish his question, Danny Phantom flies straight through Sam's torso and slams into his twisted-alternate-time-stream self. Dan and Danny go smashing into the back wall. Danny is the first to stand. He stares angrily at his older self.

"You STAY AWAY FROM HER!" he yells.

Dark Dan smirks. "Why? Just so you can continue to force yourself through a friendship you're afraid to destroy?"

Danny takes a deep breath, preparing to use his Ghostly Wail, but all he manages to let out is a short yell as he is once again sucked into the Fenton Thermos. Kam caps the thermos and sighs. "I'm getting really sick of carding him for interference. Sam, give Dan your answer."

Sam walks over and awkwardly helps Dan out of the rubble he was under. "Sorry, but after you tried to kill us.. I really don't think things would work out. I guess we could still be friends if you wanted."

Dark Dan spends less than half a second considering this, "Ha! Why would I ever want that? I have more than enough power to destroy you all. And since I'm free from the meddling Clockwork now I can just go about killing all my enemies all over again. I can AAAHHHH!" Dark Dan was also sucked inside the thermos.

"Well now that that's done. We have one more dare from fruitloophater. By the way the pain to Vlad, and the Dark Dan propose dares were made by two different people who unfortunately I forgot their names due to just copying and pasting the dares. So Guests 1 and 2 we at DSS would like to thank you for your dares and apologize for forgetting your names. Okay! Time for Fruitloophater's last dare for this episode, yes he has more dares but those are not love-dares so I'm putting them in a different episode. JAZMINE! FRONT AND CENTER!"

Jazs walks up, her eye twitching and her arms pulled tight into her body, expecting the worst.

"Jazz today is easy. You get to go on a date with Fruitloophater's original character, ka…" Kam re-reads the name, then nods happily. "Kameron Anderson! He's 18 years old with brown hair, brown eyes, 6'5" and will be wearing a ghostbusters shirt and bluejeans when you meet him at the movies this afternoon." Kam, the host, hands Jazz a ticket.

Jazz looks at the ticket then back at Kam, "We're going to watch Casper The Friendly Ghost?"

"Yeah! I thought it was appropriate. Now off with you!" She pushes Jazz to the door, then turns back to the audience. "We'll find out how that went next episode. For now We of the DSS wish you all evil dreams and hope you'll join us next time!"


	10. Episode 8: Psycho Randomness

**Episode 8 – Psychotic randomness**

Kam, the host, walked onto the stage in a stupor. She looked around at the cast as if she wasn't really seeing them. No one particularly cared if she was okay or not but Danny asked anyway.

Kam exploded, "NO! I'M NOT OKAY! I'M GOING INSANE!" The host flinched as if she'd heard a noise but no one on the stage had made a sound. "They couldn't because they're not here but maybe I'm there but I'm not and I can't because it's there and this is here, but this is there to because they're here…" She mumbles and stalks around the stage in a way that scares everyone on the show.

A young man walks up to her and pulls her off to the side of the stage where he helps Kam into a chair and procedes to put a random seat belt onto her then dumps superglue on the buckle so she can't get out. He then turns to the DP cast as well as the viewers at home.

"Sorry about that. I'm Josh, Kam's boyfriend, and the temporary host for the next few chapters while my girlfriend gets her sanity back. Her current loss of which has to do with Jazz's date with the OC, Kameron." Josh looks at Jazz from the corner of his eye. Jazz looks confused. "So Jazz, how was the zoo?"

Jazz smiles happily, "it was great! I loved seeing the baby giraffes!"

"A HA! I KNEW IT WAS YOU!" Kam screams psychotically from her chair, struggling against the seatbelt. Josh walks over with a syringe and sticks it in her arm. Kam hisses angrily for a moment then gets a very dazed look on her face. "I like potatos…"

"Yes I know dear. Anyway Jazz weren't you supposed to go watch a movie with him?"

Jazz looks around nervously. "Well so what? Casper the friendly ghost was lame so we went to the zoo."

"The same zoo that Kam works at in real life, Yes folks you heard it here! Kam, the host, came home from work freaking out because she saw a red-headed teenager wearing a black shirt, blue capris, and a blue headband, walking through the zoo where she works arm-in-arm with a tall male wearing a ghostbusters Tshirt, just like the one the OC Kameron was going to wear." Josh runs up to the camera and shoves his face in it. "STUFF LIKE THAT ACTUALLY HAPPENS! THIS IS NOT A DRILL! I REPEAT! THIS IS NOT A DRILL!"

Josh stands back up and smiles completely normal. "Alright sorry it took so long to make this new episode, we've got quite a bit of dares to catch up on so we'll have fruitloophater plus the last person who Kam forgot to write their name! FIRST UP IS DANNY WITH A TRUTH!"

Danny smashes his hand into his face. "What now…"

"You must either say Vlad is awesome, or name his best quality."

Vlad smiles smugly at Danny. Danny smirks right back. Vlad looks confused.

"That's easy," Danny says. "Vlad's best quality is that he never gives up even when the thing (cough-or person-cough) he's trying to get is so far out of his reach that he'd be more likely to be able to buy the Packers from the citizens of Green Bay than to ever get it (cough-her-cough)."

Vlad crosses his arms barely hiding his irritation. "I really don't think that can qualify as a compliment."

Josh stares down at the dare written on the paper in his hand, "Never said it had to be a compliment, just 'your best quality' as Danny sees it. Okay! Next from the same mysterious person. Sam gets to dress everyone in the cast up in goth clothing, makeup and hair included."

Sam smiles and raises her arms in triumph.

**One Hour Later**

Everyone in the cast, wearing their new dark clothing and black eyeliner, looks annoyed and has a hatefilled outlook on life. No one looks more annoyed than Mr and Mrs. Manson as both have their hair dyed black and are wearing the grungiest goth style clothing that same could find for them.

Josh laughs in the corner while Kam drools on her chair.

"Okay next we have one for Danielle and Maddie." The two smirk as they remember what they did the last time together. "This time you're having your ages swapped. Clockwork if you would please."

"Time In"

In a puff of smoke a pre-teen Maddie and a grown up Danielle are standing on the stage looking confused and horrified.

Pre-teen Maddie rages, "Like No way! Not braces again!"

Grown-up Dani looks down at her large chest and slim figure. "Cool!"

"Okay now Dani and Danny need to transform." He shoots a blindfold canon at Maddie and Jack then laughs as the two of them stumble around the stage. "Dannies?"

Danny and Dani transform. The grown-up Dani has a slightly altered style of clothing and her hair is shorter and flips out to the side. "Danielle Phantom must act like Danny Phantom's mother for 3 chapters."

"Sweet." Dani glares at Danny. "Clean your room! Do your homework!... ummm…"

"Spend more time with your friends?" Danny suggests, feining terror.

"YEAH! THAT TO!... hey wait…"

"Cool Thanks Mom!" Danny flies towards Sam and Tucker, the three are rolling with laughter. Laughter turns to confusion when a large metal helmet is shoved onto Danny's head. "Hey! What is this!?"

"The next dare."

"WHAT! BUT I'VE ALREADY DONE THREE THIS EPISODE!"

"FLYING DOUGHNUTS!"

Everyone turns to stare at Kam after her outburst. She giggles insanely.

"Okay fine… what's the dare?"

"Well actually it's more of a Truth."

"Well that's not so bad. But why the helmet?"

"It will shock you if you lie, or attempt to give half-truths, or respond to a question with a question."

"What kind of questions are these going to be?"

"All about Sam!"

Danny scrambles in his attempt to remove the helmet. Sam looks embarrassed.

"First question," Josh says, slapping Danny's hands away from the helmet. "What do you think of Sam's eyes."

"They're… round?" BZZZZT "oww! Hey! What'd I say!?"

"You phrased it as a question. Also be aware that each consecutive shock gets stronger." Danny now looks twice as nervous. "Do you like Sam's Goth style?"

"Yes..?" BZZZZZZZZZZZZT "QUIT IT!"

"Then stop answering as a question. Tone of voice is important." Josh smirks at Danny.

"When you fought Ember for the first time, before you were hit by the love spell," Danny and Sam both turn beet red and run over to stop Josh from continuing the question. He dodges them like a ninja and continues, "what was your first thought after she said 'flyings nice' ?"

"I… I can't remember." PZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZT Danny is left twitching on the floor.

"Last question. Why did you stop Dark Dan from proposing to Sam?"

"Because I didn't want him to."

"Why not?" That question didn't come from Josh, it came from Sam. She looked curiously at Danny.

"Well…" Danny rubbed the back of his neck in a nervous tick. "Because I didn't want to see you with someone that evil." The electricity crackles in his ear and he blurts out the rest of his though, "Or with anyone else for that matter!" The crackle stops and Danny lets out a sigh of relief. Sam is staring at him blushing. Awkwardly she reaches out a hand and helps him to his feet.

"you really mean that?"

"I.. I do…"

The two lean in to kiss.

"I SAW A MONKEY!" Kam jumps up in between them and knocks them both to the ground. She runs away screaming.

"NO! KAM! COME BACK! THERE'S NO MONKEYS!" Josh chases Kam around the stage. "Well I guess that's all for now! I have a girlfriend to sedate! Until next time!"


	11. Episode 9: Raskov

**Episode 9 -Raskov**

Josh walks back onto the stage pushing a wheelchair where the former host is sitting comatose. He pushes Kam off to the side and walks back to center stage. "Okay! We got a fun episode today. First off I'd like to outline a policy that Kam alerted me to during a short minute of fluidity about five minutes ago. Apparently we don't do kissing dares here. Sorry to all you fan girls. And sorry to Raskov, who asked for Ember and Danny to kiss." Ember silently wretches on the sidelines. "So to make up for it, we're going to do a costume swap and a photo shoot for one episode."

Giant vacuum tubes drop down and fall over Danny and Ember, who both yell out in shock as their clothing is vacuumed off of them. Leaving them both in their underwear, of course Ember goes invisible before anyone can see hers, Danny just covers up his smiley face boxers that happen to match a pair that Tucker wore in another fan fic written by ZoologyKam. The vacuum sputters for a moment then coughs out the clothing. Danny, for the sake of not being naked grabs the black spandex and rushes off the stage. The T-shirt and jeans just vanish in thin air.

"We'll get back to them later." Josh looks back over his sheet. "Up next is Amorpho." Everyone looks around confused.

"Who's Amorpho?" Sam asks.

"Oh sure.. no one remembers me. I mean why would anyone remember the ghost who doesn't even have a face."

Josh goes and pats the faceless depressed ghost on the back then whispers in his ear. Amorpho perks up immediately.  
"Really? I get to do that and not be sucked into the thermos?" Josh nods. Amorpho laughs maniacly and vanishes from sight.

"Well that was weird."  
"_Well that was weird."_

"Huh?" Sam turns around to find a copy of herself with red eyes, making faces at her. "And what are you supposed to be?"  
_"And what are you supposed to be?"_  
"That's really not funny."  
_"that's really not funny."_  
"No seriously knock it off…"  
_"No seriously knock it off."_ Amorpho flies around to the other side of Sam and taps on her shoulder.

"QUIT IT!"

"_Why? This is fun!" _Amorpho-Sam laughs while floating in the air just out of the original-Goth's reach.

"Can we forget the morphing maniac and get this episode over with!" Everyone turns to see Danny standing in the back; the black spandex of Ember's cut-off looking just plain awkward over his pasty human chest. He steps forward and trips because of the added height of Ember's platform shoes.

"I'm with the dipstick on this one." Ember's voice comes from the air next to Danny. Danny momentarily glares at Ember, angry that she can go invisible and that he didn't think of it first. Tucker pulls out his camera. Josh grabs the camera away.

"Okay you fangirls outthere! Through the magic of FAN FICTION," Josh presses a button on the floor and smoke fills the room, "We're no longer allowing our ghost cast to become invisible or use any of their other ghost powers." As the smoke fades, Ember comes back into view, wearing Danny's red t-shirt and blue jeans, and shoes. "And now," he tosses the camera back to Tucker who, looking for some good blackmail, jumps in line with the crazed and screaming fangirls, "HAVE AT IT!" The girls scream and run towards Danny and Ember, who also scream but instead run away. Danny Fenton turns into Danny Phantom (still wearing the black cutoff), and both Danny and Ember attempt to phase through the wall.

They fail obviously.

The last that is seen of them is their hands slowly sinking into the ocean of fangirls as they are mobbed offstage.

Josh smiles approvingly. "Okay. Next Kitty has to banish Vlad."

Kitty and Vlad stare at each other confused.

"umm… okay whatever." Kitty blows a kiss at Vlad, who tries to run but is tripped by Maddie. He falls on his face and is hit by the green lips. Maddie just smiles innocently and walks back over to Jack as if nothing happened.

Josh tugs on his collar nervously, "Note to self: Never build a shrine to another man's wife."

"NEVER BUILD ONE PERIOD!" Kam yells from the wheelchair. Everyone looks at her expecting her to be well again but she returns to her drooling right after speaking.

"Okay then… Well that was everything I had on my… oh wait. Tucker!" Tucker looks back from the side of the stage where he is selling copies of his costume-swap pictures to hands with money. "You have to steal the crown of fire from Pariah Dark."

"Uhhh… But didn't Danny seal him away without the crown?"

"TURNIPS!"

Josh ignores Kam and goes to review the video, "Oh yes it appears that he did and since you can't steal it from Vlad, who's currently banished, we'll just have to have you have a boxing match with the Fright Knight." Josh jumps forward with an evil smile and pulls the sword out of the pumpkin. Blinding lights and evil music, then the Fright Knight stands laughing evily.

"FREE AT LAST! Huh…?" in a puff of smoke, boxing gloves appeared on his hands. "What is this?"

"Nothing, but you either get to punch this human repeatedly, or spend the night with Klemper in the thermos."

The Fright Knight looks at the thermos, looks at the boxing gloves, then looks at Tucker, who is still slack-jawed at the sudden change. Tucker goes down in 1 punch.

Josh smiles approvingly. "And that's all we have for today! Sorry it was a short episode! But you get two in a row so see you next time!"


	12. Episode 10: Spectra Angel

**Episode 10 – Spectra Angel**

Kam stumbles onto the stage, her shoulders are slumped as Josh follows just behind her, smiling as if nothing in the world could bother him. Kam looks at him and her lip curls. He just smiles back and holds up a hypodermic needle. Kam forces a smile and looks at the audience.

"Hey guys sorry I've been … out of it. Anyway, first things first, I'm going to answer a few questions and respond to some comments I've seen.  
**To Danifan3000:** Yes you can give dares more than once. Just be aware that there will be other dares before yours and it will have to go in order.  
**To darkness: **You wanted to know what Paulina ordered Sam to do while the slave dare was going on and I'll tell you now that Sam wore a lot of pink, Paulina has a brand new wardrobe(that's never been directly touched by Goth sweat but was still carried by an exhausted Goth), and Tucker is missing a few teeth because Sam was ordered to punch him really hard. Hope that answers your question.  
**To nicktoons5:**Sorry I didn't mean to kill you! Good thing Technus has proven that being a ghost doesn't mean you can't use a computer!

Oh and to fruitloophater…. I don't know how you brought your OC and Jazz into the real world BUT I WILL FIND YOU!" Kam yells and runs toward the camera. Josh throws the needle ninja-style and it hit's Kam in the arm. She's asleep and being dragged back to the wheelchair within a minute.

"And on that note," Josh continues, "Today's dare is from Spectral Angel, for Clockwork to have the Observants as his slaves."

Clockwork raises an eyebrow. "Why would I want that?"

Josh shrugs.

The Observants float up haughtily, "Nor would we. Not even the threat of that thermos,"

"EEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHDIASLGVDFAKGFDSA!" Psychotic Kam dives down from the ceiling and lunges at the nearest Observant. She manages to grab the Observant's robes in her teeth and when he tries to run, the robe rips off and the poor ghost is left there showing that he is nothing but a giant eyeball, two arms and a floating tail. Needless to say, the Observant is embarrassed and flees from the crazy Kam who leaps to attack the remaining Observants, all of whom run away screaming.

"SOMEBODY DO SOMETHING!"

Josh stands next to OldmanClockwork (who is floating) and they watch the chase scene. They look at each other, then shrug, and turn back to the audience. Kam continues to chase the Observants, like a dog chases a cat.

"Well that's the only dare for this short but hilarious chapter." Josh nudges Clockwork who has now shifted to his baby form. "Would you care to do the honors?"

"Why not." Clockwork watches the letters than scroll at the bottom of the screen and reads them in a monotone voice. "Thanks for joining us for another episode of Dare Show Spooktacular. If you would like to leave a dare… Oh I can't read that fast. Time out!"

The next thing everyone is aware of, Clockwork is back in his OldMan form and the letters at the bottom of the screen are gone. Clockwork is smiling because he already finished reading them."

Josh coughs. "Well anyway refer to earlier chapters for how to leave a dare. Until next time!"


	13. Episode 11: 1eragon33

**Episode 11 – 1eragon33**

Kam walks onto stage, fully restored to her bubbly and evil self. "Hi guys! Sorry about that! We've got a lot of catching up to do on dares, so let's get started right away!" She smiles at the cast then notices everyone that has scrapes or bruises. "Jeeze what happened to you guys."

List of injuries:  
Tucker – blackeye and concussion  
Danny- scrapes and a chunck of hair missing from side of head  
Ember –same as Danny plus a broken arm  
Observents- scrapes cuts and one has a blackeye

No one responded, instead choosing to glare angrily at the host.

"Ahaha… Oh hey where's Vlad?"

"Oh right I forgot about him." Kitty says. She shrugs her shoulders and blows a kiss to bring him back. Vlad reappears in a puff of smoke. He throws up his arms, screams then runs across the stage.

"Well anyway! Dares today are brought to you by 1eragon33, and I must add that these are pretty evil if I do say so myself. We'll start with the dare for Sam to extend the torture."

"oh joy… as if I haven't had enough torture in this stupid show already."

"Nope you haven't!" Kam jumps next to Sam and shoves some headphones over her ears.

"Hey what!..." Sam freezes as the music plays. Slowly a change comes over her; her face goes blank then her eye begins to twitch. The horror of the Smile Smile Smile song completely overpowering her goth senses, leaving the poor teen paralyzed, unable to pull the headphones off.

"We'll come back to her in a bit. Who's got the thermos?"

"Here ya go." Josh tosses the thermos from his seat just off stage.

"Thanks babe!" Kam pulls the lid off the thermos and Klemper, Box Ghost and Dan fly out as fast as they can. Klemper and Box Ghost have 3 seconds of freedom, just enough time for Box Ghost to throw one of the prop crates at Klemper's head, before they were sucked back into the cylindrical monstrosity. "A big welcome back to Dark Dan!"

"If I do what you say, I won't be shoved back in that thermos with those idiots right?" Dan shivers at the memory.

"Yup!" Kam takes Dan by the hand and leads him to a closet where a small pony is standing just inside the door. "Dan meet Pinkey Pie! You have to stay in this closet with her for two chapters and Not make her cry. Make her cry and it's back to the thermos." Dan looks from Pinkey Pie to the thermos to Kam. His eye twitches, much like Sam's, but in the end he goes into the closet.

As he floats next to the horse, Pinkey Pie giggles, "You look funny! Is your head hot from those flames?"

"Uhh…"

"Do you want a cupcake? I love cupcakes. I want a cupcake!"

"Uhh…"

Kam slams the door on the two of them. "This is why I don't watch My Little Ponys! Next up is Tucker and Paulina! Dare says for you two to kiss."

Paulina slides over to Kam looking nervous, "But you said you don't do kissing dares right?" Tucker slides up next to Paulina and sprays some breath freshener in his mouth, then smooths his eyebrows. Paulina now looks panicked. "Right!?"

"Unfortunately Paulina is right! It's a matter of policy. I find kissing dares to be very lame and repetitive so to make this more interesting, I've made you both special shirts!" Kam hands the two shirts to Paulina and Tucker. When they hold them up, the shirts read, 'Luv my Geek' for Paulina, and 'Luv my Chicka' for Tucker. "Wear those and give each other a hug and you're done."

Paulina doesn't look happy but she pulls the shirt on and puts her arms out. Tucker jumps with excitement, struggles with his own shirt then throws his arms around Paulina. Half a second and Paulina let's go and tries to shove him away. Unfortunately for her it doesn't work because their shirts seem to be stuck together.

"Hey… What is this!?" Paulina pushes harder on Tucker's face. "It's stuck! Somebody get this Loser off me!"

Kam arms her Thermos and sends a glare at Danny right has he takes the dramatic stance he normally does before he transforms. He sees Kam, then the thermos, then stands back and doesn't move, leaving Tucker looking thrilled and Paulina looking like the nerd-connection is burning her alive.

The host turns away from them and smiles. "Good boy Danny because now you have your own dare to do." She presses a button, and a table rises from the floor in front of Danny Fenton. The table is covered with a mountain of Jack Fenton Toast! "No transforming and no help and you have to eat all of this before the next chapter! ONYOURMARKSGETSETGOOOO!" Danny dives onto the table and shoves pieces of toast into his mouth.

Kam smiles and nods. "Good job 1eragon33! I approve of these dares! Oh and how is Sam doing?"

The Goth is sprawled out on the floor like a corpse.

"Very good! Okay guys That's all for today! Until Next Time!"


End file.
